


Complicated

by HighwayUnicorn



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, garrett hedlund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn
Summary: Somehow, I'd ended up cramped against all six foot two of Ben Miller in the smallest bed known to man. Our former unit night out had ended up with us all piling into Frankie and Pope's hotel room, drinking and smoking into the small hours, until everyone finally drifted off to sleep. Everyone except me. The combination of alcohol, adrenaline and the heat of Ben's body pressed against mine kept me awake. The warmth of his breath against my neck. That safe, familiar smell of the same aftershave he wore ten years ago. His arm draped across me, pinning my body to his. It was like torture.
Relationships: Ben Miller (Triple Frontier)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to write this before it finally came together in one night. I hope you enjoy it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

'Benny!' I barked as quietly as I could without disturbing the others. "I can't sleep! You're squashing me!"

Somehow, I'd ended up cramped against all six foot two of Ben Miller in the smallest bed known to man. Our former unit night out had ended up with us all piling into Frankie and Pope's hotel room, drinking and smoking into the small hours, until everyone finally drifted off to sleep. Everyone except me. The combination of alcohol, adrenaline and the heat of Ben's body pressed against mine kept me awake. The warmth of his breath against my neck. That safe, familiar smell of the same aftershave he wore ten years ago. His arm draped across me, pinning my body to his. It was like torture.

Of course I'd always thought Ben was gorgeous. All of the guys were. But I never let myself think of anything beyond appreciation. The job we did was dangerous and you just couldn't allow that distraction. There was always the risk we wouldn't make it back in one piece. It happened to the Captain with that stunt in Brazil. I cared about the guys, I would risk it all to protect any of them. But I couldn't face the thought of having my life outside the army built around them as well. It was hard enough to lose a friend and colleague, without having to lose the person you'd built your family and your home around too. 

That being said, there were the nights like these when we all needed to blow off some steam, to lie next to someone warm, to feel that adrenaline rush to remind you that you were still alive. Ben and I would share drinks and stolen glances, dance pressed up against each other's bodies just like we had done tonight. But always took a stranger back to bed. Perhaps we both accepted in another life or another time, we might have been more than friends. But what about now? There was no more fighting. No more danger. Just us and normal everyday life. Just the dark, the heat and our bodies tangled together. 

"Benny!" I hissed, trying to shrug him off me. 

He murmured in response as his arm tightened around my waist, pulling me in closer against him.

"Can you move back?" I snapped. Noticing Pope stirring in the bed opposite, I lowered my voice slightly "I've got no room here, I'm going to roll out the bed!" I pleaded. 

There was another mumble, followed by lots of rustling and fidgeting that ended with us both exactly in the same position we started. I sighed in frustration. Using my body weight as best as I could, I pushed myself back up against him. Inadvertently pressing my ass directly into his crotch, I froze as I felt the unmistakable bulge of his erection. 

Oh shit, I thought to myself, as my heart hammered in my chest. That piece of shit is enjoying this! 

At that moment, Ben's arm returned to my waist, pulling my body in even tighter towards him. His hips shifted slightly up against mine. It felt good having him pressed against me. An involuntary moan escaped my mouth, a tiny sound, but I knew he'd heard it. Suddenly, his heavy sleepy breathing was silent and I sensed he was awake. There was a shuffle behind me and I felt his face against my shoulder, his breath soft in the crook of my neck. It sent shivers up my spine and my whole body tensed in anticipation of what would happen next. 

'Hey' he murmured against my ear 'you awake?'. His hand rested on my thigh, lingering at the hem of my dress. 

'Yeah' I whispered back. My voice trembling as his hand slid underneath my skirt. 

'Roll over' His lips brushed against my ear and electricity surged through my body. 

Trying not to make too much noise, I rolled over. The moment my head hit the pillow beside Ben, his mouth was on mine, hot and hungry. His hand tangled in my hair, pressing my face into his as he desperately tried to close any remaining space between us. My hands roamed over him, digging into the back of his neck as my tongue brazenly forced its way between his lips. I wrapped my leg around his hip, thrusting my crotch up against his. I moaned as his hand on my thigh made quick work of pushing the fabric of my dress up towards my waist, exposing my already soaked panties. 

My mind raced, matching the frantic rhythm of my heartbeat. After all of this time, I was finally going to have sex with Ben. Ten years of pent up sexual tension began to unravel in spectacular fashion. There was nothing slow about tonight, as I pawed at the buttons of his shirt. Neither of us wanted to waste any more time. I'd seen Ben naked before, but this time I was finally able to touch the firm muscles of his chest. I loved the feel of his soft skin and the trail of hair that led from his navel to the waistband of his jeans. 

Ben's hands snaked around to my back, unzipping my dress, as I undid his belt and fly. Pulling the fabric of my dress away from my chest, he quickly kissed down my neck before his mouth landed on my breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he sucked it slowly, darting his tongue over the pert bud, before replicating the movement on my other breast. I sighed softly as my entire body seared against his touch. 

Bringing his face back up to mine, I swept his matted hair away from his face, before kissing him once more. His hand carried up along my thigh and on reaching my knickers, he seemed to hesitate. I was too far gone, too turned on for him to stop now. Parting my legs further, I shifted my hips slightly to silently invite him onwards as a pleading whine escaped from my lips.

Ben's hand continued on, barely grazing across the fabric of my panties. He waited a moment, gauging my reaction and on realising I wasn't going to stop him, his hand became bolder. I moaned, pressing my lips against his neck, half kissing, half biting. Pushing back the flimsy lace of my knickers, he effortlessly slid his fingers into my slick folds. I gasped as he coated them in my arousal before bringing them back to my clit, gilding back and forth against the bundle of nerves. 

I desperately tried to pull his jeans down and slide my hand into his boxers. But our position and tangled limbs made it impossible. I had to settle for rubbing his hard bulge through the fabric of his jeans as Ben brought me dangerously close to the brink of my orgasm. 

Pressing me back down into the bed, Ben's lips planted a trail of kisses all the way down my body as he slipped off my dress. I shivered as the cool air hit my skin. Scooting down the bed to lay between my legs, he practically tore my panties off, flinging them over his shoulder. Gasping as he parted my thighs, I let my head crash back into the pillow underneath me as he swiftly buried his tongue deep inside me. 

Oh shit. 

He lapped at my cunt, his tongue darting in and out, trailing around my lips and clit before sinking back down into my cunt once more. My hands flew to his head, frantically tugging on his hair, directing him to where I wanted him. Darting his tongue languidly over the nub of my clit, I felt a ball of tension growing deep inside me. The muscles in my cunt quivering in anticipation of my impending orgasm. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Ben staring up at me, his blue eyes clouded with lust, an arrogant expression across his face. My eyes rolled back as I gasped, the tension inside me finally snapping and sending tidal waves of white heat over my body. All the while, Ben helped my ride out my orgasm. 

As I finally lay still to catch my breath, I felt him kicking his jeans off beside me. Lying on his back, he pulled me onto his lap. His dick stood hard to attention and part of me wondered what it would be like to taste him. I straddled his hips, my soaked pussy hovering over him. Our eyes met, his crystal blue pupils blown wide in desire. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question and I simply nodded in response. Biting my bottom lip between my teeth, I sunk down onto him. Taking a moment to savour just how deep he reached inside me, I began to move my hips. It was too fucking good, I thought to myself as he pressed right up against that sweet spot deep inside me. Filling me so perfectly, as if he was made just for me. Each time Benny would thrust himself up to meet me as I ground my hips down into his. I tried, but failed, to stay quiet as I whimpered helplessly. My nails scratched through the dusting of hair on his stomach as he dug his fingers into my ass cheeks. 

His pace quickened underneath me and I felt my orgasm rising inside me. I closed my eyes, focusing on the sweet way my walls twitched around him and that every time he brushed against that fleshy spot, my vision grew hazier.

'Ben' I gasped, as I teetered on that glorious brink for what felt like forever. 

'Shhhh baby' he whispered, running his hand over my cheek and brushing his thumb over my lips. 

'You'll wake the others' He grunted. 

Ben slipped his thumb into my mouth and I sucked on it, teasing my tongue across it as if it was the tip of his dick. His eyes rolled closed as his head arched back. Pushing myself down hard onto him, my mouth fell open in a silent gasp as my second orgasm swept over me. Deep inside me, the soft walls of my cunt convulsed around Ben, drawing his own release from him. He remained silent, the furrow of his brow and the warmth inside me the only clues of his climax. 

I stayed there for a few moments, catching my breath, before leaning down over him and kissing him softly on the lips. Sliding out of me, Ben guided me back down onto the bed beside him. His lips never left mine. Eventually as the sun started to rise through the curtains, we fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, clothes and sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was standing in front of a crossroads in my life. I could just get out of the car, watch Ben drive away and carry on living the rest of my life the way it had been. Or I could finally admit to everyone, including myself, that I had feelings for my best friend.
> 
> Ben gazed down at me with a confused expression. His perfect blue eyes scoured my face as if he was searching for something. Any resolve I had not to cross the line from friendship into something else was quickly dissolving under the gaze of those puppy dog eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of fluffier re-take of part one. But it works as a follow on too. 
> 
> I actually originally wrote part one as fluffier and a lot of what I cut ended up here in part two. There is also plenty of Ben Miller filth. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are always welcome.

Ben pulled his car into my driveway. He turned the engine off and silently gazed out of the window. I sat there for a few moments, contemplating my next move. I felt like I was standing in front of a crossroads in my life. I could just get out of the car, watch Ben drive away and carry on living the rest of my life the way it had been. Or I could finally admit to everyone, including myself, that I had feelings for my best friend. I'd always secretly longed for more between us, but there was always an excuse. It was never the right time. Now the opportunity sat right here in front of me. Could I really be brave enough to show Ben the true feelings I'd kept hidden for so long? 

We'd both spent the night before on a long overdue catch up with our old unit. I hadn't seen any of the guys in person for five years. Of course, we kept in touch. But messages and phone calls weren't the same as meeting up in the flesh. The second we were together though, it was just like old times. They guys were just like I'd remembered them. Sure there were a few more pounds, laughter lines and grey hairs. But there were still those same old jokes and stories. It was the first time in a long time I was out and having fun. I felt free. I drank, I chatted shit with the guys and I danced. As the night wore on, there was a lot of reminiscing about the good old days. I wasn't the only one guilty of navel gazing and questioning how my life had turned out. 

Being out with the guys reminded me of everything that was missing in my life. But I realised it wasn't being young, being thinner or being in the army I missed. It was these guys. It was Ben. At first glance, Ben was simple, fun, a clown trying to make everyone laugh. But there was more to him than that. He was clever and determined, putting his all into anything and everything he turned his attention to. His eye for detail and ability to read a situation had saved our skins plenty of times. He was fiercely loyal and would do anything for any of us. God help you if you dared to say a word against his brother Will in earshot. There was kindness too. The moments when he'd hand out his last mouthfuls of food so someone else didn't have to go without. Or he'd volunteer himself for the most dangerous part of a mission to protect the rest of the team. What we did was horrible, but Ben never turned away from it. He would grit his teeth, pull his sleeves up and do what needed to be done. 

The second I saw him again, all those long repressed emotions I felt about him came bubbling back to the surface. He'd outgrown the pretty boy look I remembered. He'd filled out a bit, his hair was longer, a scruff of whiskers covered his face. Had he grown taller? There was still those kind eyes, that wicked smile. That voice as thick as honey. One thing had led to another and we'd ended up crashing in bed together. I smiled as I thought back to his rough hands all over me. His mouth against the most intimate parts of me. The way he filled me perfectly, the heavy weight of him inside me. Part of me wanted to invite him in and peel off every inch of his clothing before finishing off what we started last night. Was I stupid to think we could just be friends? 

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked quietly, attempting not to show any emotion in my question.

"Sure" he smiled, taking his keys out of the ignition. 

I breathed a silent sigh of relief as I got out of the car and unlocked my front door. I dumped my bag in the hallway while Ben walked in behind me. He stood awkwardly for a moment while I locked the door behind him. His eyes wandered over the pictures of my family hung on the wall, rows of smiling faces staring back at him. He'd hardly said anything to be since we woke that morning and his uncharacteristic silence unnerved me. 

"Do you want a drink?" I asked, pathetically attempting to break the growing atmosphere between us.

Without saying anything, Ben moved closer to me, gazing down at me with a confused expression. His perfect blue eyes scoured my face as if he was searching for something. Stepping a fraction closer, I drew myself up onto my tip toes. Ben was still taller than me and my face only just managed to close into his. Any resolve I had not to cross the line from friendship into something else was quickly dissolving under the gaze of those puppy dog eyes. 

'Kiss me' I whispered.

Ben brought his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around me. I was surprised how delicate he was. His kiss was everything last night hadn't been. Slow, languid and tender. Almost as if he was cautiously testing me, waiting for me to push him away. My tongue glided between his lips, swirling against his. Feeling myself melting into him, I draped my arms around his neck, drawing him closer. I never wanted this to end, I was convinced I was dreaming. After so many missed opportunities between us, I finally had Ben Miller in my arms, just the way I wanted. 

He drew away briefly, a Cheshire cat grin snaking over his face as he brushed his nose against mine. Giggling, I took his hand in mine and led him towards the stairs. 

'You sure you want to do this?' He murmured, rubbing his thumb across my palm. 

Standing on the button step, I turned to look at him. Our faces were now level as I placed both my hands on his cheeks. 

'I've never been more sure about anything' I whispered, before drawing him into another kiss. 

Swooping his arm underneath my legs, he scooped me up from the spot where I stood. Never breaking off our kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he lifted me, bridal style, upstairs. He stumbled on the landing as I pointed him in the direction of my bedroom. As we entered the room, I let go and he released me gently to stand on the floor. I turned my back to him and pulled my shirt over my head. He stood close behind me and guided my hair away from my neck, his lips landing on my now bare shoulder. I closed my eyes and sighed as he peppered delicate kisses up the side of my neck. Leaning back into him, he wrapped his arm around my waist. 

'I can't believe we're doing this' I giggled, turning my face into his. 

'I can't believe it's taken us this long' he murmured, pressing his lips against mine, as I dug my hand into his hair. 

His hands glided down along my shoulders, sliding the straps of my bra down my arms, before reaching around to unclasp it. It slipped down my arms and onto the floor in front of me. The cool air on my chest caused my nipples to stiffen, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Ben. He lightly danced his fingertips up along my stomach, before cupping my breasts softly. Everything about his movements were slow and sensual. He idly grazed his thumbs across my nipples as his mouth lazily travelled across my shoulders and back. I closed my eyes and sighed. My body involuntarily arched back into him. The fire of my desire was raging inside me. Despite the lightness of his touch, it still made my heart race and my skin burn. 

I turned around to kiss him, reaching my arms up around his neck as he dipped his face down to meet mine. He grabbed hold of my waist and lifted me up. Wrapping my legs around his hips, he carried me over to my bed. Practically throwing me down onto the mattress, I smiled seductively as he slowly climbed over me. The predatory look in his eyes made my stomach flutter in excitement. Without saying a word, he unzipped my jeans and slid them down my hips and legs. He lifted my leg to peel off the fabric, bringing my ankle to his lips and ghosting his lips against it. The primal groan that came out of my mouth surprised even me. My 3xcitement and anticipation fueled my desire. I couldn't believe I was so turned on when Benny had hardly even touched me. 

'Someone's eager' He smiled, kissing up my calf as I let my body sink into the soft quilt. 

'Stop teasing me' I sighed, running my hands through his hair as he settled between my legs. He licked down the inside of my thigh and I gasped. 

'I'm just taking my time' He smiled, trailing his lips along my other leg. 'I wanna enjoy this, I've waited long enough'. 

He began to kiss along my stomach, goosebumps forming in his wake. Heading up towards my breasts, he would lick the underside, before heading back down towards the waistband of my knickers. It felt like he was trying to kiss every single part of me, expect where I desperately wanted him most. All the while my hands absentmindedly stroked his hair and neck. 

'Why did you never say?' I asked idly, my eyes still closed. 

He brought his head up to mine and kissed me tenderly on the lips. 'Cos I was scared I'd fuck things up between us' he whispered against my lips. 

We lay there for what felt like eternity, our lips locked and tongues intertwined. His hands stroked my bare skin as I snaked my hand up and underneath his shirt, digging my nails into his back. I loved the feel of him over me, against me, enveloping me in the warmth of his body. Pulling at the hem of his shirt, I tugged it up his back before dragging it up and over his shoulders as he briefly broke off our kiss. I'd seen Ben naked a million times before. Secretly admired the benefits of our training and wondered what it would be like to touch him. Now I had my chance as I gently guided him onto his back. Shuffling between his legs, I dipped my head down to his stomach, lapping my tongue across the taunt skin. I glanced up at him and met his dark and hungry eyes with my own. He pulled lightly on my hair as I continued to map every inch of him with my mouth. As I kissed across his chest, I grazed his nipple between my teeth and he responded with a groan. My fingernails dragged across his stomach, toying with the dusting of hairs as I trailed my lips against his neck. 

Straddling his hips with my legs, my crotch sat positioned perfectly above his. I ground my hips into his, recollecting how we'd done exactly the same thing the night before. The thought of him deep inside me, the way my pussy fluttered around his hard cock. Ben's hands flew to my hips as he guided my movements, encouraging me to move faster as he raised his body up to meet me. I groaned as my hips moved faster, searching for relief from the pressure building in my core. 

I shuffled down his legs slightly, before undoing his belt buckle. Biting my bottom lip between my teeth, I glanced up at him and he smiled mischievously. I unzipped his jeans, pushing the denim along his hips and down his legs, swiftly followed by his boxers. His cock sprung free, rising to attention and I was filled with the same urge I'd had last night to taste him. Licking my lips, I brought my head down level with his crotch and darted my tongue out across the head of his dick. Ben sighed and closed his eyes, grabbing fistfuls of my hair as I wrapped my lips around him, sinking my mouth down onto him and letting him bottom out in the back of my throat. 

'Fuck' He groaned in that delicious voice, as I glided my lips back up along his length, before sinking down onto him once more. I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and it followed the motion of my mouth, making sure every inch of him was covered. Swirling my tongue around the tip, I darted it down along a vein as my lips swallowed him down once again. 

'You have no idea how good that feels' sighed Ben as I gently massaged his balls with my other hand. 

His fingertips dug into my scalp and I sensed he was close to coming from the way he bucked his hips slowly up to my face. Watching him and hearing him gradually unravelling right underneath me was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. Part of me wanted to have him come right there and then in my mouth. Another part of me wanted to tease him, to drag this out as long as physically possible. I wanted to feel him inside me again, to have him fill me up and fuck me senseless. Giving him a wicked smile, I let him fall out of my mouth. He groaned and flung his head back in frustration, as I left a path of kisses along his stomach. 

'Lie on your back' he murmured. 

Obeying his command, I lay beside him on my back, spreading my legs for him. His lips met mine, kissing me hard. His hand fell between my thighs and he gingerly danced his fingers over my mound, before parting my slick folds. Easily sliding into my soaked core, his fingers moved inside me, brushing against the soft flesh. I groaned into his kiss, loving the way he touched me. Removing his now drenched fingers from my pussy, he glided them up and along my clit, which was swollen and aching as a result. I gasped, loving the way he rubbed circles over the bud, causing a knot of tension to grow deep inside me. 

'Do you like that?' he whispered, before taking one of my nipples in his mouth and lazily circling his tongue over it. I simply nodded, my jaw falling slack in a silent moan. 

'Hmm?' He persisted, sinking a finger deep down inside me. 

'So good' I whimpered, arching my back up off the bed.

'God I love hearing you moan' he smiled, as he began sucking on my other nipple. 

I whined as his thumb expertly danced over my clit. His fingers sunk deeper inside me, curving up and stroking that sweet spot that I knew would have me unravelling. His hand slowed to a torturously slow pace as he brought his head level with mine. His eyes stared straight into mine as he pressed his forehead against mine. His skin was warm and clammy, just like my own and the heavy, fractured pace of his breath matched mine. The coil deep down inside me wound so tight, ready to snap. Ripples of pleasure began to spread through me, increasing with every flick of his thumb against my clit that ached under his touch. My body shook and in that moment, Benny flooded my senses. He was all I could feel, taste and touch. All I ever wanted. All I ever needed. 

'Ben!' I gasped, as his fingers curled up into me. 

I closed my eyes, aware only of the intense surge of pleasure consuming me. Sweet ripples of ecstacy travelling from my core through my every inch of my body.   
Ben pressed his soft lips against mine, kissing me so tenderly, running his tongue over mine. Before slowly sliding his fingers out of me. I cried out from the loss of contact, the sudden feeling of emptiness as the waves inside me began to subside. 

My body was so relaxed and I was pliant as he positioned me on the bed my hands and knees. He knelt behind me, softly kissing along my back as his hand returned to my throbbing pussy. I hummed in appreciation as he stroked his fingers inside me, before withdrawing them and teasing my entrance with his cock. He inched the tip in, before withdrawing it and sliding it over my folds once more. 

'God Benny!' I groaned in frustration. 'Just fuck me already! Please!'

He chuckled, as he thrust into me slowly, bottoming out in the depths of me. I groaned loudly, loving how deep this position allowed him to reach, how he filled me completely. Ben's pace was slow, thrusting deep down into me and pausing for a moment before practically withdrawing once again. He danced his hands across my back, before leaning forwards and ghosting his lips against my skin. 

'I love how you feel' he groaned into my ear as he pressed his hips into me. I simply signed in response, unable to focus on any coherent words. My only thought was how close I was to coming as Ben's dick brushed against my walls. One of his hands snaked around my stomach, floating down to my clit and his fingers began to skim across my clit. 

'Shit Ben' I grunted. My arms almost gave way underneath me as another rush of pleasure shot through me. My vision grew hazy as white heart seared over my body. Deep inside me, I felt my walls fluttering around him and his movements quickened as he desperately chased his own release. Somewhere within the haze of my own orgasm, I felt his body tense against mine as a string of curses tumbled from his mouth. 

Ben slumped over me, tenderly blushing his lips against my back and shoulders. In those blissed out moments afterwards, the only sound was the heavy pants of breath from both of us. My body grew heavy, and my arms began to tremble under the weight of us both. Ben slowly slid out of me, withdrawing from me and lying down on the bed beside me. I slumped down on top of the quilt beside him, snuggling my body up against his. His hand brushed my now clammy hair away from my face and he smiled at me. 

'So…..' He said quietly, his fingertips dancing across my cheek. 'Do you wanna talk about things?'

I smiled at him, before drawing my face to his and pressing my mouth to his. 

'No' I whispered against his lips, as I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and somehow, everything both of us never managed to find words to say found form in that kiss. All those years, all those stolen glances and wasted opportunities frittered away as we melted into one another.


End file.
